


Family

by dinah95



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Family Bonding, Gen, Jacob’s musing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Jacob thinks about how odd this family of his is, and how lucky he is to have it. Ft. Esme’s warm smiles and fabulous cooking skills.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was chilling on my tumblr, sad and neglected, so I decided to add it on here as well. Hope you enjoy. The link leads to an inspo pic for the kitchen: 
> 
> http://dothomeinteriors.tumblr.com/post/140536375603

“Good morning, Jacob.” The tall boy comes ambling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“Morning, Esme.” 

The sight that greets him is becoming familiar, but also somehow never fails to surprise him. Esme has two heaping plates of pancakes sitting on the kitchen island - one blueberry and the other chocolate chip, his and Seth’s favorites. There’s a serving bowl of eggs, scrambled perfectly, and crispy bacon. Butter is sitting on an ornate serving dish and real maple syrup in a glass container. Everything smells amazing, as usual. 

“Y’know you don’t have to cook for us every morning.” Jacob doesn’t mean to sound ungrateful. Based on the sweet smile Esme shoots his way, she knows he doesn’t mean it in a rude manner.

“Oh, I know, dear.” She sets out a large plate at one of the island stools and a set of silverware. “I just like being useful around here.” Esme moves dirty cookware to the sink, flitting about as if she’s always been cooking. It’s funny to think that she hasn’t had a need to even have a kitchen in probably 100 years. Somehow she still looks like a natural. 

It makes his heart ache momentarily for his own mother. 

Esme seems to know where his mind has gone, and she gives him a sympathetic smile. A pale hand reaches out hesitantly to stroke his shoulder comfortingly, her eyes gentle but cautious. Jacob feels bad that he’s made her feel the need to be so guarded. He leans into her touch, hangs his head a bit and just takes comfort in her steady maternal presence. 

“Well thank you. I appreciate it, and I know Seth does.”

“Yes, Seth does appreciate it!” The younger boy comes running down the steps, tripping over himself a bit. He’s still in his pajamas, and his hair is a mess. He stops abruptly in front of Esme, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and reaches for a strip of bacon with his grabby fingers. Esme grins at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling dotingly, and reaches up to fix his hair a bit. Seth, the doofus, leans hard into her touch like a needy puppy. 

Jacob rolls his eyes.

“You boys are very welcome. Carlisle and I appreciate everything you have done for our family.”

“You’re our family, too,” Seth says, mouth full and eyes bright and happy. Esme just keeps smiling at him fondly, uncaring of his poor manners. 

Jacob can feel a familiar tingle in the air, and hears a rabbit-fast heartbeat approaching. Another thing he’s still acclimating to is his imprint. Sometimes he’s so in awe of her that even contemplating her existence hurts his brain. She’s a miracle. 

“Mama Esme! Did you make my favorite too??” Nessie is there, clinging to Esme’s legs. Her long curls are tamed into a a ponytail and she’s wearing overalls and no shoes. She must have run away from Alice as soon as she heard everyone moving around downstairs. 

“I did, sweetheart.” Esme produces a tin full of chocolate chip blood muffins from the oven. It says a lot about how he’s adjusted to this odd family that he isn’t even weirded out by thinking the phrase ‘blood muffins’. 

“Thank you!!!!” Nessie climbs her way into Esme’s arms, nuzzles into her hold. Her hand is on the older woman’s face, and Jacob can only imagine the sweet and innocent love that his imprint is sending Esme’s way. The matriarch looks blissful holding the little girl, her hip cocked as she cradles Nessie close to her. It makes Jacob a little sad that Esme, this warm person, can never have biological children of her own. Any kid would be blessed to have her and Carlisle as parents. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Esme murmurs as she grabs a muffin for Nessie. The girl remains in her grandmother’s arms while eating, seeming to sense how much Esme enjoys having her there. She chats about how she wants to go hunting later, wants to play tag with Jacob and Seth and her uncles. Jacob is enthralled, and so is everyone else in the room. This is his life now. He has more warmth and acceptance and love than he had ever dreamed.


End file.
